


5 times Tony invades the kitchen at night

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone is asleep, Tony prepares food. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Tony invades the kitchen at night

**1**

Tony almost crawled into the kitchen. It took him ages to actually open the fridge, his hands were still asleep. The light blinded him for a moment. His mind stopped working and he stared blindly at the food. Finally something clicked and he grabbed the vanilla yoghurt, strawberries and tabasco. He moved to the cupboard, took a mug. Put it away. Then a pan. No, still wrong. The kettle? A bowl. He needed a bowl. He put it on the counter, filled it with the yoghurt, added strawberries and decorated it with tabasco. The drawer. He needed something- a knife? A fork? Wait, a spoon. Having accomplished the complicated task of finding the right spoon (not the wooden one), he crawled back to bed.

 

**2**

Tony's brain told him to fall asleep. He leant against the fridge door and dozed off for a few minutes. When he came back, he was seeing double. He took one or two bottles of carrot juice, one or two cups of apple mousse, one or two or three tomatoes and a piece of fried chicken breast. The meat and the tomato on a plate. Wait, something was wrong. The tomato, too big. How to make it smaller? A fork. Tony tried to cut the tomato with a fork. Surprisingly difficult. Aaah, he needed a _knife_. Yes, now it was much simpler. Nicely sliced tomato. Tony glanced at the mousse. The mousse, hmm. After an internal debate, Tony localised a table spoon and proudly left the kitchen. After a moment he returned in shame to take the food.

 

**3**

This time Tony couldn't understand what was wrong. He opened the fridge, the food was there but it wasn't right. Five minutes later he opened the freezer and feeling glory surrounding him, he took a bucket of  chocolate ice cream. Now he only had to find a knife. No, wait, the wooden spoon. Why didn't he see the bottle of whipped cream in the freezer? He sat down on the floor and pondered over that problem for a while. Ah, yes, it was in the fridge. Once again he won the battle. 

 

**4**

Tony was sure he did everything right: the frying pan was nicely heated, the eggs on the counter, what was wrong? The smoke brought the answer- he forgot the oil. One fire extinguisher action later, he got another pan and added the oil. The eggs did not fry, though. Hmm. How odd. Damn, he didn't _break_ the eggs. Dipping his fingertips in hot oil, he managed to get all the eggs out. He cried and soaked his fingers in cold water, then  broke the eggs and salted them liberally. The scrambled eggs had to be almost dry. A plate? No, a bowl. On top of the scrambled eggs he put the tabasco bottle, plus a fork and a napkin. Mission accomplished.

 

**5**

'I'm awake, I'm awake!' Tony repeated and shook his head. He took the radishes, cut off the red part, threw it away. Washed the leaves, put them on a plate. Wait. He forgot to cut the leaves. He washed away the blood and put a bandaid on his finger, threw away the radish leaves. The pain cleared his mind enough and he was more successful with next bunch of radishes. He sliced the cheese, poured some olive oil on it, darn, something was missing. The baguette was hot and too brown but it'd do. Tony even remembered to turn off the oven. He collected the food and headed towards the bedroom. 

Loki was propped up against the pillows, eyes wide open, hair messy and that new softness about him that still surprised Tony. Loki even smiled when he saw him, a warm, kind smile, not the usual sneer.

'There you are!'

Tony got on the bed and put the plate on Loki's huge belly. Loki looked at the food critically, it was better than before, Tony was getting used to waking up at 2-3 am to feed Loki, who insisted that he wasn't hungry but the baby was. At that ungodly hour, Tony only registered that _someone_ demanded food and _he_ had to prepare it. 

'Thank you, darling, good job, the baby likes the cheese.'

'S'good, baby's good, m'tired.'

'Sleep, sleep, we're fine.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know that the whole mpreg thing was started by Nergal of Behemoth and that famous line: 'I'M PREGNANT'' from 'Decade of Therion'. I'm still not over that.


End file.
